LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL
by Luis Carlos
Summary: La vida es cruel, de eso no tengo dudas. Desde que tenía uso de memoria lo único que he recibido es dolor y miseria en todos los aspectos; mi alma esta rodeada casi totalmente por la oscuridad, a pesar de que debes en cuando he experimentado la supuesta "felicidad". Pero todo eso cambiará cuando mi gran señor llegue al mundo y haga de este un bello paraíso para los que son como yo.


**LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como saben cada primero de mes haré un fic especial (A pesar de que ahora es el tercer día del mes) sobre un personaje casi olvidado de la serie. Bueno, en realidad el personaje en el que se centrará esta historia no es olvidado ya que ha aparecido en varios episodios de la serie y en MUCHÍSIMOS fics y a más de una persona le parece "tierno y encantador" a su estilo y ese personaje es (Como siempre sucede en este tipo de situaciones se escucha música de tambores XD)**

**¡GEORGIE EL PEQUEÑO GÓTICO! (Las personas que están tomando alguna bebida enseguida la escupen por la impresión y todos ponen cara de ¡¿WTF?! XD) Tal y como lo ven, ahora le tocará al gótico más pequeño de todos llevar la antorcha ¿Por qué? Pues por la misma razón por la que hice ese fic especial de Scott Tenorman a principios de Octubre, oh sea que esto sería una especie de Pre-cuela de Las Crónicas de Mysterion (Se nota que no me canso de hacer fics relacionados con esa historia ¿Verdad? XD).**

**Esto sería más bien la historia de su vida antes de los sucesos de las Crónicas, como conoció a los demás góticos y se unió a ellos y al culto de Cthullu y como se volvió durante un momento un emo traidor y otros aspectos de su vida como por ejemplo su relación de "amistad" con Ike, Karen y Ruby y otras cosas más.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Si fuera mío los personajes secundarios tendrían más importancia de las que tienen y su humor sería algo más sencillo e infantil y haría más capítulos por temporada XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y por supuesto, todo será contado desde la perspectiva de Ferkle.**

La vida es cruel, de eso no me cabe duda. Todas las personas creen que la vida es de color rosa llena de alegría y felicidad como se retrata en las estúpidas películas de Disney y demás cuentos infantiles que solamente llenan de falsas esperanzas el corazón y la mente de todos; pobres imbéciles, viven en su mundo de fantasía sin ver la realidad de las cosas ni darse cuenta de lo poco que vale el "tan apreciado regalo de la vida".

Eso me consta totalmente ya que lo único que he recibido por parte de la vida, desde que tengo memoria, es dolor, dolor y puro dolor y nada más, casi nunca he experimentado lo que es la supuesta "felicidad" ni alegría y ese tipo de mierda conformista, en mi corazón solo hay odio, rencor, angustia, tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos; son tan pocas las veces que he sentido algo parecido a la "alegría" que las puedo contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

Muchas personas que han pasado por situaciones parecidas a las que yo he sufrido, se ven a sí mismas envueltas por pura oscuridad y miseria, en ese aspecto las comprendo muy bien, pero varias de ella creen que a pesar de todo lo malo que les ocurre encontraran la verdadera paz y felicidad, piensan que la oscuridad que los carcome es como la de un túnel y que después de tanto sufrimiento, verán la luz al final del túnel; de nuevo digo, pobre idiotas conformistas que se conforman con falsas esperanzas.

Estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco para luego llevarme mi cigarro a la boca dándole una profunda y lenta calada para luego soltar el humo sin toser ni parpadear en ningún momento aun con mi vista clavada fijamente en lo que estaba observando desde hace un buen rato.

-¡No me atrapas, Ike!- se burló una chica castaña de mi edad que como toda una tonta de primera clase que es, siempre le sonríe a la vida con un enfermizo optimismo.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas de mí, Karen!- la estaba persiguiendo un chico pelinegro canadiense un poco más joven que ella y yo; estaban jugaban el estúpido juego de la lleva como el par de tortolitos conformistas que son que ven todo color de rosas.

-Como les gusta perder el tiempo en ese tipo de estupideces- les dijo secamente otra chica de pelo anaranjado amarrado con dos coletas; es muy alta a diferencia de ellos, estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro. Al fijar mi vista en ella no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-No digas esas cosas Ruby ¡Aún somos niños! Es normal que queramos jugar esta clase de juegos, deberías hacerlo y unirte a la diversión- le ofreció Karen sonriendo enormemente; pero qué tonta.

-No gracias, no soy digna de jugar esas tonterías- les dijo Ruby de forma sarcástica y mostrándoles el dedo medio de su mano derecha, no pude evitar reír un poco por eso.

-¿Y qué dice tú, Georgie, no quieres jugar también?- cuando Ike me preguntó eso, enseguida dejé de reír y puse cara de Póker.

-Yo tampoco soy digno para esos estúpidos juegos conformistas- les dije secamente para luego llevarme el cigarro a la boca. Mi simple respuesta hizo que Ruby riera un poco también.

-Pero que aburridos son ustedes dos- Karen hizo un pequeño puchero inflando las mejillas ganándose de nuevo la seña obscena de Ruby, una risa por parte de Ike y una pequeña sonrisa cortesía mía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando se acabó el recreo y teníamos que regresar a las inmundas y estúpidas clases; Ike, Karen y Ruby estaban unos cuantos pasos delante de mí hablando de no sé qué cosa. No me llamaba la atención las cosas de las que hablan y solamente mi limitaba a enfocar mi vista en la cara de Ruby y como movía su linda boquita sin cambiar su semblante neutral y de desinteresado; pero cuando Ike le dijo algo que la hizo reír, enseguida lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué dices tú Georgie?- cuando Karen me habló, di un leve sobre salto deteniéndome. Tanto ella, como Ike y Ruby me estaban viendo fijamente como esperando que respondiera a algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté algo incómodo por la forma en como me miraban, especialmente por parte de la chica de las coletas.

-Sobre mi ángel guardián. Últimamente no se ha sabido de él y sus amigos ¿Creen que les haya ocurrido alguna cosa mala?- cuando Karen preguntó eso, solté un bramido de fastidio ya que aún considera a ese payaso que usa los calzoncillos por fuera su "ángel de la guarda".

-Yo que sé. De seguro Mysterion y sus lameculos se habrán cansado de "ayudar" a las personas que necesitan que les salven el pellejo para seguir con sus vidas vacías y sin sentido y se fueron a joder a otro lado- fue mi simple respuesta para luego llevarme mi cigarro a la boca.

Ante mi respuesta Karen enseguida desvió la mirada preocupada, Ike me miró con molestia y Ruby rió un poco, lo único bueno de todo eso.

-Mira lo que causas, Ferkle- Broflovski me llamó la atención y solamente le milite a encogerme de hombros como si nada -no le creas Karen. Si Mysterion y los demás héroes del pueblo no han aparecido en estos últimos meses, es porque no ha pasado algo grave en el que se requiera de su ayuda- la quiso tranquilizar como todo buen lame escrotos que es.

-Y siendo esto el pueblo de South Park, que alguna rareza no haya ocurrido en tanto tiempo, es en verdad lo raro e inusual- cuando Ruby dijo esto de forma irónica y burlona, no pude evitar reír.

-"Si supieran que pronto todo el mundo se pondrá de cabeza cuando el gran Cthullu llegue de nuevo"- pensé no solamente irónico como Ruby, sino con algo de malicia viendo fijamente al sabiondo de Ike que le decía palabras tranquilizantes a Karen sin darse cuenta de la manera en como lo estaba viendo; maldito y puto conformista que se cree un rompecorazones y saberlo todo

Sí, sí. Deben de estarse preguntando ¿Por qué odio al marica de Ike y por qué quiero que el gran Cthullu vuelva al mundo? Para responder esas preguntas tengo que remontarme a mí para nada feliz y alegre infancia.

Primero que todo, mi nombre completo es Ferkle James George Bangs, pero las demás personas por lo general me conocen por el diminutivo de mi segundo nombre George o también se refieren a mí como el Kínder Goth a pesar de que ya superé kínder desde hace varios años y pocos me llaman por mi primer nombre, Ferkle, solo las personas "cercanas" a mí.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que la vida es cruel? Pues no lo dije por ser un total pesimista de primera clase, sino que en verdad la vida me ha tratado de forma injusta.

Verán, lo que pasa es que nunca conocí a mis padres, no recuerdo sus caras ni mucho menos como se llamaban ya que murieron cuando tenía solamente 4 años, antes de que tuviera la suficiente memoria para recordar incluso antes de que fuera un gótico. Desde entonces estuve a cargo de un tío que era hermano de mi madre y fue a partir de ahí que comencé a ver lo poco que la vida vale ya que él era un puto alcohólico de mierda que siempre me pegaba y me agredía de cualquier manera.

Eso significa que nunca experimente lo que es el "amor paternal"; no tenía ninguna figura paterna ni materna que me enseñara a cómo debía de "comportarme" con las demás personas y siempre vivía con el temor de que mi tío me hiciera un daño permanente. Si no fuera suficiente con eso, los demás chicos de mi misma edad siempre me molestaban y se burlaban de mí por no tener padres y cuando iba al colegio con marcas de golpes.

Ah tan corta edad deseaba lo que ningún otro niño a esa edad se habría atrevido a pensar y eso era desaparecer ya sea que la tierra me tragara o morir de repente y así ya no seguir sufriendo como un miserable y más porque no tenía ningún motivo por el cual seguir vivo; de seguro habría hecho alguna locura… si no fuera cuando me topé con los demás góticos cuando tenía 5 años…

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela sentando en una grada escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas llorando sin cesar ya que mis compañeros de curso me hicieron una de sus tantas bromas crueles._

_-¿Por qué…? ¡SNIF! ¿Por qué siempre soy yo al que siempre les pasan estas cosas…?- me pregunté a mí mismo no solo lamentando mi existencia, sino molesto con la vida y el mundo al que parece divertirle mi sufrimiento._

_-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- me dijo de repente alguien y al levantar la cabeza vi a Henrietta, Dylan y Ethan, este último fue quien habló, y me miraban sin ninguna expresión en sus maquilladas caras y con las ropas de góticos que tanto los caracteriza._

_-Ese es nuestro lugar, enano- me dijo ella de forma tosca para luego llevarse su cigarro a la boca._

_-Déjenme solo- les pedí desviando la mirada y cruzando mis brazos encima de mis rodillas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?- me preguntó Dylan, pero no le respondí y seguía sin mirar a ninguno de ellos._

_-No nos digas. A juzgar por las bolitas de papel mojado que tienes por todo el cuerpo, de seguro algunos chicos te hicieron una broma que consistía en escupirte bolas de papel ¿Verdad?- dedujo Ethan como si fuera Sherlock Holmes y también se llevó su cigarro a la boca._

_Me les quedé mirando asombrado, pero luego fruncí el ceño y de nuevo desvié la mirada._

_-¿Y qué les importa? Ustedes no entienden por lo que estoy pasando- les dije de forma tosca._

_-Te equivocas enano, nosotros entendemos muy bien tu sufrimiento- cuando Henrietta dijo eso, de nuevo los miré asombrado._

_-¿Cómo dicen?- les pregunté y ellos se llevaron al mismo tiempo sus cigarros a las bocas dándole una calada colectiva y de igual manera soltando el humo._

_-No eres la única persona en este mundo habitado por conformistas a la que la vida le gusta hacer sufrir- me comenzó a decir Henrietta._

_-Nosotros tampoco tenemos vidas fáciles y también hemos pasado por momentos muy duros- habló ahora Dylan para luego soplarse su flequillo rojo._

_-Pero tenemos la forma de como sobrellevar esos malditos problemas de mierda- siguió ahora Ethan. Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos brillaran de forma esperanzadora ¡Parecía ser una señal del Cielo el hecho de que ellos me estuvieran diciendo eso!_

_-¿Cómo?- les pregunté sin poder ocultar mi gran emoción._

_-¿Qué no nos estás viendo? Somos góticos, la forma en como sobrellevamos nuestro dolor, es aborreciendo la vida y todo lo que ella y también aborrecer a las personas que la disfrutan y valoran, explorar otros tipos de culturas y gustos que son diferentes de los gustos de los estúpidos conformistas que creen que viven en su mundo de corazoncitos y dulces- me explicó Henrietta._

_-¿Ustedes no son de ese tipo de personas que viven en su propia miseria y tienen tendencias suicidas?- cuando les pregunté esto, hicieron una mueca de asco y repulsión._

_-Esos son los emos, no nos vuelvas a confundir con ellos ¿Entendido?- me advirtió Ethan y me asusté un poco por el tono que usó._

_-Lo-lo siento- me disculpé, pero luego de analizar lo que me dijeron, hizo que me pusiera a pensar. Lo único que me ha dado la vida es solo dolor y ellos también dicen que la vida los ha tratado de forma injusta, así que yo tal vez podría… -o-oigan ¿Pu-puedo ser un gótico como us-ustedes?- les pedí. No sé qué me hizo querer en realidad unirme a ellos, si fue por la posibilidad de estar junto a personas que me entendieran o porque estaba tan desesperadamente solo en el mundo que era capaz de aceptar formar parte de algún grupo, incluyendo el grupo tan pintoresco como el de ellos._

_Los 3 sorprendieron por eso y luego de verse los unos a los otros dieron un leve asentimiento._

_-Muy bien chico, puedes ser parte de nosotros- cuando Ethan me dijo esto sonreír enormemente ya que al fin podría tener amigos._

_-Pero para que seas un gótico de verdad, tienes que aprender algunas cosas. Primero que todo, quita es estúpida sonrisa de tu cara; un verdadero gótico no expresa sentimientos estúpidos como alegría, amor, felicidad y ese tipo de mierda conformista- me regañó Henrietta._

_-Pe-perdón- me volví a disculpar dejando de sonreír -¿Qué más necesito para ser uno de ustedes?-_

_-Acompáñanos- me dijo Dylan poniéndome una mano en el hombro derecho y nos retiramos de la escuela._

_Me llevaron a una tienda en dónde consiguieron ropa digna de un gótico, una camiseta gris, pantalones, zapatos y un largo saco de color negro, después me cambiaron mi corte de pelo haciendo que un gran mechón me tapara una parte del lado izquierdo de mi cara, luego me pintaron la cara de blanco, los párpados y labios pintados de negro y por último me enseñaron como hay que bailar, no era algo difícil ya que solo tenía mover un poco los pies, con la cabeza gacha y llevarme un cigarro a la boca cada dos segundos._

_-Oficialmente eres un gótico como nosotros- me dijo Dylan._

_-Gracias- les agradecí sonriendo enormemente de nuevo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre sonreír?- Henrietta me llamó la atención._

_**Flash back.**_

Desde ese momento fui conocido como Kínder Goth, mis "amigos" por así decirlo, me enseñaron como debía de comportarme, que música escuchar, que personas y seres venerar, que cosas y personas odiar y ese tipo de cosas. Como de por sí ya era alguien bastante infeliz, no me tomó mucho tiempo volverme alguien frío e inexpresivo que le valía un carajo las personas y la vida; en cierto sentido estaba feliz por tener un grupo de personas que me aceptan, pero eso no cambiaba los demás aspectos de mi vida de mierda, como que mi tío me seguía agrediendo y aún están los demás imbéciles que me trataban de joder.

Ahora que ya expliqué cómo me volví un gótico, voy a pasar con el asunto del gran Cthullu. Tiempo después de mi gran metamorfosis, mis amigos me dijeron que adoraban a esa gran deidad oscura, al principio estaba muy reacio de querer ser parte de ese culto; pero cuando me di cuenta de que si adoraba a Cthullu, el mundo estaría a nuestros pies cuando él llegara al planeta y acabara con todos los conformistas que existen y se volvería un mundo perfecto lleno de dolor y miseria y así las personas podrían sufrir como yo he sufrido.

Eso hizo que me volviera un fiel ocultista dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para traer a mi gran señor al mundo. Y cuando él llego debido a un accidente con perforadora en la luna ¡Fue una especie de sueño hecho realidad! Ya que al fin el mundo se vería envuelto en una infinita oscuridad.

Oh al menos esa era la idea, ya que en vez de hacer lo que se suponía que debió de haber hecho, nuestro señor se comportaba de forma extraña. Eso fue una gran desilusión para mí y mis amigos, pero a diferencia de ellos que renunciaron su fe y hasta ayudaron al marica de Mysterion, yo no perdía la esperanza de que Cthullu hiciera de este mundo un mejor lugar para las personas como yo.

Pero esa esperanza desapareció cuando el hermano maricón de Henrietta derrotó a mi señor con una increíble facilidad y lo devolvió de donde salió. Ante eso muchos de los ocultistas que lo veneraban perdieron la fe en él y yo me sentía uno de los pocos que lo seguían alabando y más porque los líderes del culto dijeron que dentro de poco tiempo, se podrá volver a traer a nuestro gran señor al mundo y eso hace que me muera de la impaciencia.

Como ya hable de mi gran señor, ahora pasaré por una pequeña recaída que tuve poco tiempo después de eso y fue cuando traicioné a mis compañeros góticos y me volví un emo, resulta que había pasado por una "leve" crisis existencial y de nuevo estaba teniendo tendencias suicidas como todo un emo debe tener, hasta que me di cuenta de que todo era un engaño de un Reality Show y después de una pequeña ruptura en mi relación con mis amigos, las cosas siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, afortunadamente para Henrietta que también se había vuelto un emo.

Veamos ahora mi relación con Karen, Ike… y Ruby. A ellos los conocí cuando tenía 6 años y estábamos en primer grado, al principio solamente éramos compañeros e interactuábamos pocas veces entre nosotros, bueno, en realidad eran ellos quienes interactuaban entre sí y yo solamente me aislaba como todo buen asocial que soy, hasta que…

_**Flash back:**_

_Unos pendejos de grados mayores me querían molestar, pero a diferencia de como era antes de volverme un gótico, les di una golpiza. Tal vez no sea el chico más fuerte de todos, pero una de las tantas cosas que mis compañeros góticos me enseñaron, fue a pelear; aunque no lo parezcan ellos son hábiles peleadores de artes marciales, es algo que desarrollaron para defensa personal en caso de que algún idiota se quisiera pasar de listo con ellos y les doy las gracias por haberme dado esas dolorosas clases y esa es una de las razones por las cuales ya no me dejaba intimidar por los imbéciles que se atrevan a tratar de joderme._

_-¡JAAA!- salté y le di una patada en la cara a uno de esos maricas, luego me apoye en el piso esquivando un golpe que me iba a dar otro de esos pendejos por atrás y enseguida flexione mis piernas y como si fuera un caballo le dio una fuerte patada doble a ese imbécil en el pecho sacándole e aire y cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que me puse de pie._

_-¿Alguien más?- pregunté secamente y miraba a los maricas que estaban tirados en el piso a mí alrededor retorciéndose y gimiendo del dolor -conformistas debiluchos- me llevé un cigarro a la boca y aspiré profundamente._

_-Wau…- escuché un gemido y al dar media vuelta vi a Ike, Karen y Ruby que me miraban asombrados, ni siquiera ella podía disimular su asombro._

_-¿Qué?- les pregunté tajante. Pero esa fue la primera vez que vi fijamente a Ruby dándome cuenta de lo bonita que era en realidad, con ese bello pelo anaranjado y esos ojos grises que parecían ser plateados._

_-Es que andábamos por aquí y te vimos patearle el trasero a esos chicos ¡Eres increíble!- exclamó el sabiondo de Ike muy emocionado._

_-Oh muchas gracias, esperaba tanto la aprobación de unos conformistas como ustedes- dije con sarcasmos e hice el ademan para irme._

_-¡Espera!- Karen se puso delante de mí -tu eres el mismo chico gótico que está en nuestro curso ¿Verdad?- su pregunta más bien parecía una afirmación y con fastidio le dije que sí -siempre he querido tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo- me dijo emocionada y arquee la ceja derecha._

_-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunté con algo de interés._

_-No solo ella, también nosotros- intervino Ruby parándose junto a ella, lo mismo hizo Ike._

_-¿Por qué quieren hablar conmigo?- su interés en mí me estaba extrañando._

_-Bueno, es que nos dimos cuenta de que tú eres alguien muy diferente a los demás chico y chicas de nuestro curso, alguien solitario, reservado y misterioso del que no se sabe mucho y que nunca muestra lo que siente- me comenzó a explicar Ike, esa no es ninguna novedad._

_-Y queríamos saber si te gustaría ser nuestro amigo- terminó de explicar Ruby que a diferencia de Ike y Karen, no estaban tan emocionada._

_Cuando me ofrecieron eso no solamente me asombré mucho, sino que de nuevo sentí la misma sensación que sentí cuando me uní a los góticos, no, esta vez fue diferente, fue más bien… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero fue de felicidad más genuina ya que esta vez no era yo quién quería formar de un grupo de amigos, sino que eran ellos los que querían que yo fuera su amigo._

_¿También recuerdan cuando dije que pocas veces he sentido verdadera alegría? Esta es una de esas ocasiones, la primera fue cuando me uní a los góticos y la segunda fue cuando formé parte del culto de Cthullu y esta obviamente es la tercera._

_-¿Entonces quieres ser nuestro amigo sí o no?- me preguntó Ruby ya de forma tajante. No sabía si aceptar enseguida ya que siendo un gótico por "lógica" no podía socializar con los conformistas que no compartieran mis mismas ideologías; pero por otro lado… si siguiera al pie de la letra los códigos de conducta de un gótico, me estaría comportando como todo un conformista._

_-Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer… sí, acepto- les dije disimulando muy bien mi alegría._

_-¡Qué bien!- sorpresivamente Karen me abrazó fuertemente -no sabes lo felices que estamos de que seas parte de nosotros… eh ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- cuando preguntó eso solté un bramido._

_-Ferkle James George Bangs- le dije secamente mientras me soltaba._

_-Un poco complicado tantas palabras, por qué no mejor… ¿llamarte Georgie o simplemente Ferkle?- cuando Ike sugirió ese estúpido diminutivo de mi segundo nombre, me moleste un poco._

_-¡Georgie suena tan lindo!- volvió a exclamar emocionada Karen._

_-Como sea- hablamos al mismo tiempo Ruby y yo y al darnos cuenta ella me mostró el dedo medio pero no pude evitar reír un poco._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Así fue que me volví amigo de Ruby, Karen y del sabiondo. Cuando no estaba con Henrietta y los demás góticos, pasaba el tiempo con ellos otros tres.

Y no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero… estar con ellos era mucho más agradable que estar con los góticos, sonreía con frecuencia y me divertía; estaba sintiendo las emociones que nunca antes estaba sintiendo y por primera vez era genuinamente feliz ¿Qué contradictorio, verdad?

Se supone que un gótico de primera como yo no debe de tener esa clase de emociones, pero si tratara de negarlas solo me estaría engañando a mí mismo. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera un ocultista y quería que Cthullu viniera al mundo; aunque parece ser que después de tantas injusticias la vida me estaba dando un poco de aire fresco.

Oh por lo menos durante un tiempo, ya que mientras crecíamos estaba desarrollando hacia Ruby un sentimiento que supera y por mucho la felicidad y ese sentimiento era…

EL AMOR ¿Cómo un gótico como yo puede desarrollar ese sentimiento? Bueno, la razón es simple y es que Ruby no era como las otras chicas, era algo frívola, seria y al igual que yo, solamente reíamos cuando estábamos junto con Karen y Ike, nos parecemos en algunos aspectos y lo que más me atrae es su carácter fuerte comparado con el de las otras niñas y a diferencia de estas, no suspira por cantantes o actores famosos ni nada de esas mariconerías.

Al principio no sabía que hacer al respecto, ya que si bien me gusta, yo no soy… ya saben, una especie de príncipe azul como los de las historias infantiles y por consecuencia no sabría qué hacer para que ella se fijara en mí y no creo que dedicarle poemas sobre la muerte y lo poco que vale la vida sea la mejor forma de ganarme su corazón.

Eso no es tan malo ya que muchos jóvenes se enamoran y no saben cómo ganarse el amor de la persona que les gusta, eso es lo que dirán algunos de ustedes; pero tiempo después me enteré de algo que hizo que recordara porque aborrezco tanto la vida…

_**Flash back:**_

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que vi a Ruby y Karen en frente del casillero de esta última hablando de algo, así que con algo de curiosidad me les acerqué discretamente; en esos tiempos teníamos 11 años._

_-¿Lo dices en serio Ruby?- le preguntó la castaña y por alguna razón ella estaba algo sonrojada._

_-Sí… me gusta Ike._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía en miles de pedazos, era un dolor indescriptible e incluso peor que cualquiera de los que haya sentido antes tanto física como mental y emocionalmente. Ah Ruby le gusta Ike… ¡LE GUSTA IKE! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

_Ya se me estaba haciendo extraño que la oscuridad que me envolvía se haya disipado un poco al darme esos pocos momentos de alegría solo para que se me presentara de golpe algo peor que todas las desgracias que me han pasado antes combinadas._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y es por eso que odio a ese maldito nerd ¡Sin hacer nada, tiene ganado el corazón de Ruby! Sí permanezco junto a él, Karen y Ruby, es porque obviamente podría seguir junto a ella; pero ya verá ¡YA VERÁ! Cuando el gran Cthullu regrese al mundo lo haré sufrir como nunca y lo dejaré peor que como dejé a mí tío cuando me cansé de sus maltratos…

_**Flash back:**_

_Do Había terminado otro mierdero día de escuela y regresé a mi inmunda casa; era pequeña y estaba en pésimas condiciones, se parecía mucho a la pocilga en la que vive Karen._

_Al entrar ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de saludar a mi tío y quería ir enseguida a mi cuarto._

_-¿Ya regresaste de la escuela, mariquita?- para mi desgracia, mi puto tío estaba en la sala viendo la tele con una cerveza en la mano y solté un suspiro cerrando los ojos para luego dar media vuelta_

_-¿Qué no me estás viendo?- le pregunté de forma tosca, tenía 12 años en ese entonces._

_-Es que es muy difícil notar a una pulga diminuta como tú- se burló de mí y otra vez solté un suspiro -ahora lava los platos, rápido- me ordenó. Ese hijo de puta aparte de siempre maltratarme, me trataba como si fuera su esclavo y me obligaba a hacer los quehaceres de la casa._

_-No tengo tiempo para eso- le dije cortante y de nuevo le di la espalda para ir a mi cuarto, pero enseguida me paralicé cuando escuché como él aplastaba su lata de cerveza y la tiraba a una pared que estaba en frente de mí; eso significaba que estaba bien molesto._

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo ¡Te lo estoy ordenando mocoso estúpido!- me gritó acercándoseme mientras retrocedía unos pasos y lo miraba con puro miedo y más tomando en cuentas que es alguien muy alto, de 1,85 metros de estatura por lo mínimo -¡Ahora has lo que te dije!- me sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca derecha lastimándomela._

_-Déjame en paz… por favor- le supliqué cabizbajo sin siquiera tratar de resistirme, no solo por el hecho de que sea mucho más fuerte que yo, sino por mi miedo nato hacia él._

_Enseguida me dio fuerte bofetada y después un golpe en el estómago sacándome el aire y después tirarme al piso al darme una patada en la espalda. Si casi nadie había notado antes las marcas de los golpes que él me daba, era obviamente por usar siempre maquillaje y ropas negras; solamente mis compañeros góticos sabían del trato que recibía._

_-¡Levántate y lava los platos rápido!- me volvió a ordenar mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad._

_-Ya déjame tranquilo… por favor- le volví a suplicar desesperándome y aguantando mis lágrimas, pero él otra vez me dio una bofetada en la cara haciéndome caer de nuevo._

_-Oh ¿No me digas que quieres llorar? ¡Eso es, llora como la nena que eres! Aún después de tantos años me sigo preguntando cómo reaccionaría mi hermana y su puto esposo si supieran que su bastardo hijo se maquilla como un travesti de primera clase; de seguro ellos estarían muy avergonzados y darían gracias por estar muertos para no tener que verte todos los días._

_Esa burla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tal vez nunca haya conocido a mis padres y venere la muerte ¡Pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!_

_-¡IIIAAHHH!- grité tan furioso como nunca lo había estado y enseguida le di un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero se pudo mantener de pie._

_-¡MALDITO MOCOSO, TE VOY A MATAR!- también me gritó furioso y me quiso poner las manos encima._

_Afortunadamente mi pequeño cuerpo me permitió pasar por entre sus piernas esquivando sus brazos y al estar detrás de él moví hacia arriba mi pierna derecha dándole una fuerte patada en sus huevos._

_-¡UJUJUUUU!- soltó un agudo grito de dolor mientras caía al piso de rodillas._

_No perdí tiempo y le di una patada en la nuca tirándolo bocabajo al piso para luego ponerme delante de él y lo cogí de su cabello para que me viera a los ojos._

_-¿Ahora quién es el que va a llorar como una nena?- enseguida le di una patada en la quijada tirándolo ahora de espaldas al suelo._

_No perdí el tiempo y lo empecé a moler a golpes, cada golpe que le daba no solamente descargaba todo el odio que le guardaba, sino que también descargaba el odio que le guardaba a la vida por todas las desgracias que me han pasado._

_Cuando terminé de sacarle su pútrido relleno, me detuve y respiré de forma agitada contemplando la hermosa obra que había hecho, sus ojos morados, la nariz rota, los dientes que les tiré y las demás marcas de golpes que le hice._

_-Ah… ah…- lo único que él hacía era gemir del dolor mientras se retorcía como la lombriz de agua puerca que es y no pude evitar sonreír enormemente al verlo sufrir como se lo merece._

_-Te lo mereces por ser un maldito conformista- le dije secamente para luego dar media vuelta y dejarlo ahí tirado._

_**Fin del flash back:**_

Podría decir que ese fue el cuarto momento más feliz de mi vida. Obviamente no podía seguir viviendo con ese hijo de perra, así que después de machacarlo cogí mis pertenencias y me largué de su chiquero para irme a vivir a la base en dónde viven muchos de los ocultistas que veneran al gran Cthullu.

Para resumir. Como ya se los expliqué, no he tenido una vida para nada fácil y como dije al principio, mi corazón está rodeado casi totalmente por la oscuridad y de sentimientos para nada positivos… bueno, exceptuando obviamente el amor que le tengo a Ruby.

Cuando mi señor llegue al mundo y lo haga un paraíso para las personas que son como yo, podré deshacerme del pendejo de Ike y cuando él haya desaparecido, Ruby será mía y solamente mía.

Me volveré totalmente feliz, no más dolor, no más miseria, no más tratos injustos por parte de la vida, no más oscuridad en mi alma. La llegada de Cthullu se volverá para mí…

_**LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado para el pequeño Georgie. Y si se lo están preguntando, él si encontrará la verdadera felicidad al final de las Crónicas junto con Ruby :D.**

**Al igual que pasa con otros personajes que tuvieron importancia en las Crónicas, como Thomas y Tammy por ejemplo, me he dado cuenta de que estoy dejando muy olvidado a Ferkle, así que puede que tenga más importancia en mis futuras historias ;D.**

**Y por último, en estos días voy a tratar de hacer otros fics especiales que de seguro les gustará a más de uno, aunque puede que a finales del año haga una pequeña historia que tal vez no les guste a muchas personas :O**

**Así que hasta la próxima y los que no sean depresivos como Georgie, siempre sonríanle a la vida por todo lo que ella les ha dado (Dicho esto me hago bolita en un rincón y me empiezo a mecer un poco lamentándome por las cosas malas que me han pasado por lo que no tengo DX).**


End file.
